Falan
|kanji = ファーラン |romaji = Fāran | age = ? (deceased) |gender = Female |family = Wahid (husband/deceased) Tess (son/deceased) |allies = Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham (former) Uraltugo Noi Nueph (former) Sheba (former) Ithnan Arba Wahid Setta Barbarossa Drakon (former) Ja'far (former) Vittel (former) Mahad (former) |enemies = Sinbad Hinahoho David Jehoahaz Abraham |occupation = Magician Member of Al-Thamen Magic Counselor of Partevia Empire |affiliation = Alma Torran (former) Parthevia Empire Al-Thamen |manga = AoS: Night 18 Magi: Night 215 (flashback) |anime = AoS: Episode 4 |japanese = |english = Tamara Ryan }} Falan (ファーラン, Fāran) is a Magician from Alma Torran. She was a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Falan is now a Magician Counselor of the Parthevia Empire but also a member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Falan is a slim woman with orange hair tied in two loops on the both sides of her head, green eyes and has a very large chest. Her forehead also has a third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves. Personality According to her dialogue, Falan has an air of vanity and seems to openly comment on anything. Falan seems to be quite proud of her figure, adding to her vanity. After the death of her son, Tess and when Solomon replaced Ill Ilah, she started to have an ill will towards him which lead to her betrayal and followed Al-Thamen. In the new world, her personality is an opposite to how she was in Alma Torran. History In Alma Torran, Falan was a member of Solomon's group and was quite a strong magician. Plot Imuchakk Arc Abilities Wand Falan's wand is a tall scepter with an oval shaped dome at the end. When she was in Alma Torran she owned one of the 72 Divine Staves.Night 218, Page 17 Magic :Borg:This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. :Life Magic: Falan has been shown to be highly skilled with Life Magic, as when fighting the Magician Orthodox she was able to manipulate numerous enemy magicians into killing themselves. :Ice Magic :*[[Thalg Hajar|'Thalg Hajar']] (Ice Solidification): This is a magic spell that allows the user to freeze a large body of water. :Gravity Magic: Falan uses Gravity Magic to levitate in the air and attack her enemies. :*[[Ala Raqesa|'Ala Raqesa']] (Puppeteer's Entombment Dance): Falan uses gravitational force to create a heavy energy sphere to attack her enemies. Battles/Events Relationships Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Falan was a member of Solomon's entourage during the resistance against David Jehoahaz Abraham and the orthodox church as well as the founding of Alma Torran. She trusted Solomon both as a friend and a leader and was one of the many citizens of Alma Torran who strongly supported Solomon becoming the king of the nation. She followed him without hesitance and fought against anyone who used his name in vain. However, after the death of her son Tess and Solomon's Rukh fusing with Ill Ilah, Falan, like her husband, began to resent her leader and held ill will toward him. Eventually after much tribulation, enough tension had built between the magicians and the other species, leading many of Solomon's most trusted followers to betray him, Falan included. She, like Wahid, now acts as a member of Al-Thamen and serves Arba in an attempt to free themselves from fate. Wahid After spending years together serving Solomon and helping to liberate the other species around the world, Falan and Wahid married and had a child. They still bickered like they used to, but Falan cared much for her husband and used him as support in times of need. Their son's death caused both of them to betray Solomon and join Al-Thamen. Though, when Wahid protected her against the attack of Solomon's Djinn, she was sad and mourned his death. Wahid apologizes for leaving Falan behind, and that he couldn't stand it if she died. Tess Falan is very caring of her son, showing more affection to him than anyone else and when he claimed that when he grows up he will marry her eventually, she was very happy. When she found her son burnt to death, she went into a depression never getting over Tess' death, which was one of the reasons Falan betrayed Solomon. Trivia *Her name might derive from the Arabic word فلان fulān, which has meanings such as "whatsherface", "whatever-his-name-is", or "whatchamacallit" (i.e. it is used as a placeholder when you cannot remember the name of the person or thing you are talking about). *She ends nearly all of her sentences with アル (aru) which is similar to saying "like" in English. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:Orthodox Church Category:Deceased Characters